An imaging system may have a detector that generates a signal in response to detecting light from a scene, a processor that processes the signal, and a display that displays an image of the scene using the processed signal. In certain situations, signal processing may increase the size, weight, computational, and/or power burden. Accordingly, in certain situations, processing may be reduced to decrease these burdens.